Be Careful What You Wish For
by Michelle.RAWR
Summary: "This wasn't what I wished for..." "Gray... You should have been careful for what you wished for, because its your fault that Juvia changed."
1. Chapter 1: Mistakes we Can't Erase

Title: Be Careful What You Wish For  
Summary: "This wasn't what I wished for..." "Gray... You should have been careful for what you wished for, because its your fault that Juvia changed."

**AN: English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if I make any grammar and spelling mistakes! Well...enjoy!**

The door bell jingled as Juvia slowly walked into the potion shop. The short and stout lady behind the counter gave Juvia a big smile. Although, smile soon faded away as she saw the girls faced covered in tears and despair.

"What can I do for you dear?" The short lady soon became worried.

"J-Juvia needes a p-potion to forget" She stifled through tears.

"Ahh I see its one of those..." The lady smiled sadly feeling symmetric for the heartbroken girl.

"Sweetie, you don't want to forget, you want to move on. Forgetting won't help you, it will just leave a big empty space." The potion dealer obviously spoke with experience. She pulled out a bottle from under the counter and showed Juvia , the liquid was a faded purple color swirling with sparkles.

"What will this do to help Juvia?" Juvia had slowly walked towards the woman and stared at the potions mystical presence.

"This will help you move on, and forget your feelings and not your memory, this will let you live a happy life without the man that broke your heart. Here take it." The old lady placed the potion carefully into Juvias quivering hands.

Juvia reached into her pockets to pull out some Jewels to pay for the potion, but was stopped by the stout lady who insisted on not having her pay.

"B-but Juvia needs t-to pay." Juvia being her normal self wouldn't let the old lady just give her the potion for free.

"I don't need jewels, just visit me sooner or later and check in to make sure you are okay... Okay?"

"Thank you very much. Juvia is very grateful." Juvia slipped the bottle into her pocket and bowed before she left the small shop, to go home and relieve all the stress and pain that one man caused. That man was, of course, Gray Fullabuster.

_XXX_

_It was an ordinary day. Juvia had walked into the guild. Then she immediately started to scan the room for Gray. She instantly spotted him sitting with Lucy, Natsu and Erza. Although she would love to go up and sit with Gray and confess her love once again, she need to muster up some confidence first. So Juvia hid behind the giant pillar about 20 yards away from the table wear Team Natsu was sitting. After about twenty minutes of pacing back and forth she soon had the confidence to approach the table._

_-At the table-_

_"So Gray, how do feel about Juvia." Erza brought up the subject trying to put Juvia's three-year long fight for Gray to an end._

_"Errr" Gray scratched the back of his head making his hair nervously.  
"You know about Juvais feelings... So at least give her an answer." Erza spoke calmly although she was n the verge of an outrage. Natsu and Lucy soon left the table trying not to get caught in Erza web of disasters._

_"Ummm" Gray stuttered again._

_-behind the pillar-_

_Juvia began to walk towards the table that was now only occupied with Erza and Gray._

_"COME ON! TELL ME FULLABUSTER! Speak!"screamed the redhead._

_Juvia quickened her pace to figure out what Gray had done to make Erza so angry._

_Gray stood up, pushing his chair out._

_"She's annoying! She's crazy! She ugly! The way she dresses, talks, and acts it creepy! She stalks me everywhere! The only reason she came to this guild was to stalk me! If she didn't come to the guild my life would be so much easier! I wish she never came to the guild anyway!"_

_By hat point Juvia was right behind Gray in tears._

_"Gray, you don't mean that" Erza tried to us her head to motion to Gray that Juvia was right behind him._

_"Uhh yes I do! She a creep!" And with that he turned to leave the table, but ran into Juvia and fell right on top of her._

_His eyes badged out of his head. Juvia, Juvia Loxar the girl he just totally shamed in front of the guild was right under him, crying while staring into his eyes._

_"Gray-sama d-did y-you mean that..." Juvia stared into his deep brown orbs._

_Gray stood still with a blank expression trying to comprehend what he said and what just happened. After not getting a response Juvia crawled out from under him and stormed out of the guild._

"What are you all looking at!?" Gray screamed across the entire guild and immediately after the whole guild fell silent and didn't dare to look at the ice Mage, including Natsu.

_Erza hung her head down and approached Gray, "You messed up, you messed up bad Gray." And after that she left the guild hall in search of the watermage._

_XXX_

Juvia had return home from the kind woman's potion shop. She took out her key and opened her door. She set her stuff and the potion bottle on her kitchen counter and sighed. She bent over and stared at the bottles magical essence.

"Juvia."

"Ahh!" Juvia turned around in shock but relieved herself when she realized it was only her good friend Erza.

"Hello Erza-san" Juvia spoke with no emotion.

"Hello Juvia, I just wanted to make sure you are okay..." Erza caught a glance of something glowing behind Juvia's back, "whats that... Wait you went to the potion shop?

Juvia couldn't hide it anymore, Erza already saw the bottle. She pulled it out from behind her back and handed it to her.

"This potion will make Juvia forget all the feelings Juvia has ever had for Gray-sama, Juvia is tired of this so shes putting an end to this." She stood straight as she told Erza about her plan.

"Im glad, I thought you would be a lot worse, but Im sorry, I should have expevted more out of you Juvia. Here." Erza carefully placed the bottle back in Juvia's hands and smiled sadly at the water mage and left the apartment.

Juvia quickly showered and got into her pajamas. She sat down for her usual tea before bed. She quickly put the potion into her tea and drank it, she was tired, she had a long day.

She slowly approached the bed, and fell asleep instantly as her head hit the pillow, almost as if the potion was a sleeping drug. And for the first night in three years, she slept calmly, necause she didn't have a care in the world anymore.


	2. Big Changes

**AN: Thanks for reading... OMG! 15 Followers, 8 Favorites, and 10 reviews.. FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! you guys are great! R&R pweaze! P.S.- This is probably like totally out of character for the first few chapters but... Just bare with me because I have something special planned!**

Juvia woke up in the morning feeling different. She didn't feel as if she had a motive to go to the guild. She didn't feel like going to the guild, there wasn't a need to. She barely remembers why she was so upset about Gray saying mean things to her, why did she even care what he thought anyway?

Juvia rolled out of her bed and went to her bathroom. She did her usually routine until she hit her closet. Why did she wear this stuff? Was it something along the lines that she would only let her "Gray-sama" see her skin? Was that why she was so conservative?

"Juvia needs a new wardrobe. Immediately." Juvia slipped on one of her dresses and locked her apartment door and ran out.

Juvia had a certain shop in mind, something that Lucy recommended her a few months ago. Juvia walked into the shop, which so happened to be right across from her apartment at Fairy Hills. The lady at the front greeted her with a smile, "How can I help you?"

"Juvia needs a new wardrobe, badly." Juvia stated without shame while motioning to her dress.

"Ahh. I see... Let me show you something!" The lady moved out from her desk and quickly strode over to the store's new spring and summer closet.

The new closet consisted of very low cut shorts and skirts, crop tops, and booty shorts.

"Tell me if you heed any help!" The clerk reminded as she walked back to her desk

Juvia marveled at all the clothing in the store, all the new and old selections, she loved them all. She ran and grabbed every piece of blue, black, and white piece of clothing there was in the store. After hours had passed of trying on every thing she found cute in the store, she walked up to the clerk to pay.

"Did you find everything you needed?" The clerk smiled while she started to sort out the giant pile of clothing.

"Yes, Juvia needed a new closet."She stated while helping the cashier fold the clothing neatly and place them in her bag.

"Why such a sudden change?... Oh! and 7,000 jewels" The clerk asked while waiting for the receipt to print

"Well, Juvia had some troubles with someone and needed to move on so she needs a little help to attract some attention." Juvia stated while grabbing the giant bags with clothes and walked out of the store.

When she got home she decided to toss all her old clothes into the storage room. She grabbed every jacket, dress, skirt, and long sleeved shirt there was. And after that she replaced everything with her new, more exposing closet. Later Juvia changed into pair of navy blue tight-fitting shorts exposing her model-like thighs, and showing off her butt. And on top she wore a tight plain-white crop-top, cutting off right above her stomach exposing her curvaceous waist, and the neck-line was low showing her cleavage.

Juvia walked over to her mirror, although she wasn't 100% comfortable in her new outfit, she had to admit, she looked pretty sexy. But something wasn't fitting right, after a while of staring in the mirror she figured it out, it was her hair. Her cute curls did not fit in with her new, more seductive look. Juvia put on her favorite combat boots and walked out of Fairy Hills in search of a hairdresser.

Soon enough she arrived at the hairdressers. It was a small building, it looked like a long corridor with no rooms connecting in between. Juvia walked in slowly, letting the little bell ring, while looking for her favorite hairdresser. After passing a few seats she found her friend, Mai, a hair user mage like Flare.

"Juvia! Youv'e changed!" Mai greeted her friend with a big hug.

"You too Mai! Juvia hasn't seen you since Phantom Lord Collapsed!" Juvia exclaimed while hugging her friend back.

"Yup! I just work at the hairdressers now, Here take a seat!" Mai pulled out the chair.

"Thanks, Juvia wants something new, her hair right now doesn't really match with her outfit."

"Oh, I know what to do!"Mai had an epiphany, "How about I make you hair permanently strait for a year with Karitin and give you layers!"

"Perfect!" Juvia exclaimed as Mai started to work on her hair.

After two hours of pulling, tugging and cutting, Juvia's hair was perfected.

"Its beautiful Mai!" Juvai looked at her long and luscious hair in the mirror, with all her curls gone her hair had reached her lower back. She hugged Mai. And after paying, Juvia began to walk out of the long corridor.

"Welcome Juvia!, come more often! I need to catch up with you!" Mai screamed across the shop.

"Why don't you join Fairy Tail!" Juvia screamed back before exiting the shop, leaving a very quizzical look on the hair mage.

It was about three and Juvia was getting hungry, she just needed to stop by Fairy Hilld to grab some cash before heading to the guild to grab something to eat.

-Juvia coming out of the Fairy Hills-

On the way out Erza spotted Juvia.

"Juvia, You've changed." Erza stated looking at Juvia and observing her new wardrobe and hair.

"Yes, Juvia believes that she need something new so she went shopping earlier today and she just came from the hairdressers, does Erza-san like it?" Juvia questioned wanting to know wether she wasted over 7000 jewel or not.

"It looks great Juvia! But did you take the potion?" Erza could have been a little less worried about her new outfit and hair-do, when the fact that Juvia's love for Gray was squashed like a bug in an instant the night before.

"Yes! Juvia did take the potion and you know what? Juvia feels so much more care-free and happy now when she does not have to care about Gray-sama..Err no Gray" Juvia corrected herself from old habits.

"Well thats great Juvia! I just wanted to make sure you were doing well and that it wasn't bothering you or anything." And with that Erza unexpectedly ran into Fairy Hills.

Juvia shrugged Erza's random and urgent need to run inside and walked towards the guild to go find some dinner because she skipped lunch with her busy shopping day.

-In Fairy Hills-

Erza quickly picked up her communication lacrima and punched some numbers into the device. While waiting for an answer she paced back and forth, and stopping to peer out the window to make sure that what she just saw Juvia wearing wasn't fake. Soon enough a husky voice answered the phone.

"Gray, she's gone, her personality, her look, every thing. The old Juvia is gone"


	3. The Big Mistake

**AN: Hi guys! I AM SOOOO SORRY ITS SUCH A LATE UPDATE/)\\\\(\ I love all the reviews! Good or Bad I appreciate your input! And A special thanks to BrigitteoO, rosaji, Mango, and other guest reviewers! Sorry its a little short this time! Enjoy!**

**XD**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Gray whispered into the lacrima standing in the corner of the guild trying not to attract too much attention.

"She took this potion to make her forget her feelings, but now although she's a lot happier and her magic has increased a lot, but she isn't the same." Erza replied

"What do you mean chan-" Gray dropped the lacrima as soon as he took a glimpse of the water mage as she strode, into the guild.

"Gray!Gray! What happened?" Erza shouted through the phone, but it was useless, Gray was no longer paying attention to the requip mage, his mind was somewhere else.

He slowly walked towards her and looked her up and down like many of the other male mages in guild. It was an understatement saying that all the males in the guild all got a nose-bleed from just looking at her. As Juvia sat down at the bar many of the female mages came up to compliment her on her new look.

"Juvia! Your outfit is beautiful! And your hair is so pretty when its straight!" Mira exclaimed while wiping of the counter.

"Yea Juvia! Did you try the shop I recommended?" Lucy asked as Cana, Levy, Lisanna, and Bisca crouded around the bar.

Gray sat down a few feet away from Juvia and the other girls and eavesdropped on their conversation while sipping a beer.

"Yes Juvia went to the shop you recommend Lucy! It was a good shop! Juvia likes the clothes!" She answered.

"Not to be rude but why such a sudden change?" Bisca asked while picking up her daughter, who was scratching at her leg, waiting to be picked up.

"Ahh.. You know..." Juvia suddenly got nervous trying to think of an answer. All the girls ears were waiting for answers, juicy answers, so thats what Juvia was going to give them. Juvia was now in a full-blown war with Gray Fullabuster.

Gray instantly got nervous as he ordered his second beer.

"Well, Juvia thought because of what happened yesterday that-"

"OOO" The girls chimed in, realizing that her outfit change had to deal with the previous day's affairs.

"That she needed to move on totally... She went to a potion shop and bought a potion to get over Gray-sama, a potion to swap her feelings from totally love to rivalry and hatred." The girls all nodded in unison waiting to hear the rest. Gray too was anxious to hear the rest as he quickly sloshed down his third beer.

" And then Juvia decided,"

Gray suddenly inched forward needing to hear for sure what she about to say, while ordering yet another beer.

"She decided that she is single, she needs to attract attention."

*WACK*  
Gray smacked himself to make sure he was awake and that the beer wasn't getting to him. Juvia, The Juvia who just yesterday who was obsessed with him and didn't let anyone see her skin, wanted to attract attention? Wearing that?

Grays heavy smack caught the attention of the crowd of the girls a couple seats away, thay all looked over too a drunk Gray Fullabuster eves dropping on their conversation.

Juvia slowly pushed her way through the crowd of girls. Most girls walked away to watch from the sidelines for the catastrophic event that was about to take place. Gray realizing that Juvia was walking towards him tried to pull his act together.

"Hey.." Gray waved oddly towards the watermages.

-siclence- Juvia was going Gray one of the coldest stares he's ever seen.

Gray attempted to keep the conversation going.

"So hows the new personality."

*WACK* yet another well-deserved slap to the face. Gray obviously wasn't thinking.

"Do you think Juvia wanted to change her personality? Because truthfully she didn't want to but you forced her." She stood just inches away from Gray.

"No." Gray acted like a child being scolded by his mother.

"Listen.. I'm Sor-"

"No, its you turn to listen Gray. I was always there to listen to you, to help you, to love you, to protect you, to adore you, and, and you just threw it away. I don't even get how I could love such a jerk like you anyways! Im mean you a lazy ass bum. And you only listen to me when its convient. You obviously didn't ever think about Juvias feelings once in the past three years did you?"

After an awkward silence Gray suddenly pulled Juvia in close, and instantly pressed his lips against hers. Juvia's eyes instantly widened and her body quickly became immobile. She stared at Gray trying to wiggle her way out but his grip was too strong. Gray started to kiss Juvia roughly, tightening his grip on her as she writhed in pain. She quickly brought up her hand and sent a steaming hot water slice straight to Gray's left cheek, leaving a giant gash and burn, which started to bleed uncontrollably. This loosened Grays grip as he groaned and grasped his cheek.

Juvia instantly turned to run out of the guild when she released the giant gash on the side of his face. The wound was about 2 inches long, it was a thin slice, but around the slice his skin was puffy and a clear ooz was starting to form. Even if she didn't like Gray for being such a jerk and a lazy bum, he was still was her family in fairytail and the gash on his face even made Juvia feel bad, it would definitely leave a mark. She slowly walked back towards the bar.

Juvia grabbed Gray's shirt, and lifted him up off the seat.

"This is a warning, never touch me, ever again"

Juvia let Gray down and slump back into his sleep as she turned around to leave.


End file.
